


Reach for the Stars (Than Fall Away)

by DuelingMoons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-it fic, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith is going to kick everyone's ass, Lance isn't going to walk away, M/M, Other, Pidge is tiny but deadly, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Shiro is trying to protect, Someone help Shiro, The Garrison is Not as Nice as you think, Voltron is Found Family, Voltron s8 was so OOC I'm just gonna try and fix it, You mean to tell me Shiro gave up his dream willingly?, but is isolating himself, nah fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelingMoons/pseuds/DuelingMoons
Summary: “Reach for the stars…” He muttered and he did, he knew he did. But while Shiro wanted to continue too, he knew that there were some people that belonged among the stars.And he was starting to realize maybe he wasn’t meant to stay with the stars.-------------------Shiro wants to protect his team, his crew, he'll do anything to do so. Even if it means giving up his dreams to make sure they're safe.





	Reach for the Stars (Than Fall Away)

**Author's Note:**

> So s8 was a giant piece of flaming garbage and I'm just gonna suplex it to non-existance, I hope you guys like this.

“Married?!”

“In light of recent events we feel it would be good for the Garrison’s image if you got married.”

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose with his normal hand and bit back the urge to sigh. Though gritting his teeth together wasn't much better. “And why. Do _I_. Need to get married?”

The blonde haired woman smiled, “Now that the war is over it's a good look to settle down isn't it? Especially you as the Captain of the Atlas.”

“I'm not interested in getting married.” Shiro deadpanned. And it was true, he wanted to still explore the universe-- there was still so much to see! Plus being a freedom fighter even after Voltron was gone was also appealing.

Shiro wasn’t interested in staying as the Garrison's Golden Boy. He was only still here because the Garrison provided the only way for Shiro to still travel and that's all Shiro was interested in.

(And if he had to get married he only wanted one person on his arm and they were gone--)

“Captain Shirogane, I know this is a sudden thing but the council agreed, a marriage would send a good message, increase the number of recruits, and raise morale.” 

“I'm not getting married just for a pr stunt for the Garrison, Ms. Cole.” 

Cole frowned at him, “Actually you are.” She said it so simply, like he was just to agree with anything she suggested, or that he was an small child. “You are apart of the Garrison, the most talked about human since the war. As the face of the Garrison, Captain Shirogane, you are meant to do what we feel would be good for our future.”

Shiro gritted his teeth, “I already did what was ‘good’ for the Garrison.” It was getting increasingly harder and harder for Shiro to try and maintain civility, “We should be focused on humanitarian relief on Earth and other planets for rep not...a marriage.”

“Yes but our home comes first and foremost Captain and the council agreed this was the best course to take.” Cole placed a file on the coffee table, “This is the man we have selected for you to marry. He is apart of your crew, so you will not be marrying a stranger.”

Shiro wasn't even sure she realized that the Atlas had hundreds of crew members and even though Shiro made an effort to memorize the names he didn't know _everyone_. Breathing through his nose he leaned forward in his seat and flipped the file open. He took one look at the picture and blanched.

From the profile, Curtis, was an engineer on Atlas and honestly Shiro couldn't even remember talking to Curtis let alone their conversation. Taking a deep breath he looked back to Cole, “Why someone from the Atlas. Let alone someone I've hardly talked too.”

She gave him another smile which Shiro was really starting to despise, “Statistically you've spent more time with the Atlas crew,” Wrong. “From there we picked someone of a lower ranking but not too low to show that rank doesn't matter in concerns of romance.” There wasn’t EVEN a romance here. “And finally that gender is not a concern for who you marry.”

Shiro had to physically bite his tongue to stop himself from blurting out, ‘I'm gay’ so yes gender was kind of important to him if he was going to be in a romantic relationship with someone let alone marry.

Instead he took another breath and folded his hands in his lap, “Ms. Cole, I understand that this was an approved plan by the council but I refuse to get married to someone I've spoken no less than 5 words too. I've done what they wanted previously which is to pull back from the Paladins, there is no reason for this marriage when we should be more focused on rebuilding.”

“And the council is incredibly grateful for your cooperation on that matter. It was good to show that the Atlas didn't rely on Voltron too heavily.” Another empty smile was given to him, “However I am confused on where you think you have a choice in this Captain Shirogane.” And there was the ice slipping into her tone.

Shiro had been waiting for it.

He kept his face blank, tilting his head back slightly. An unconscious move to not bow to her. 

He was tired of being cowed by her.

“As it comes to my understanding Captain, you understood what you were getting into when you made this...plight with us. After all, you were the one that wouldn’t allow us to take our deal to Voltron--”

Shiro had to cut in, “Voltron belongs to the coalition and the Universe, to have it bound to one planet would’ve shown biases that in this crucial time is not needed. Voltron is for everyone, not just Earth. We discussed this Ms. Cole.” 

“Yes, yes, you’ve made this plea, however with the Paladins consisting of mostly former Cadets, I’m sure they would’ve convinced the Princess the advantage of joining with us. Nevertheless, we followed your suggestion and didn’t approach them.” 

Shiro was so grateful that the Paladins don’t have to deal with this, if one of them had too, it should be him. 

(Given that he is no longer a Paladin, he out of all of them had nothing to lose.)

Shiro knew better than anyone how the Garrison liked to run and while he didn’t deal with the council before Voltron, he had a good idea on how this worked. He’ll be their dancing monkey so that the other Paladin’s didn’t get focused.

(Even if it meant pushing them all away--)

“Regardless Captain Shirogane, the fact remains that you will be getting married, and you will have no other say in the matter as you have signed the contract with us allowing any sort of action we like for the good of the Garrison.” Cole’s eyes flashed over to him, “You may wish not too, but in the end you _will_.” 

Shiro gritted his teeth together, but otherwise remained silent.

“Now then, please read over the files of your future Husband, he has signed a non-disclosure agreement, so as far as anyone is concerned, you have been together and in love since the confrontation with Honerva.” Smoothing her suit jacket she stood up and gave him another one of those damn fake smiles, “I will meet you later this week Captain with the papers for you to sign.” 

And with that she left.

Shiro waited five minutes after she left before slowly unclenching his prosthetic hand from the chair. The fabric around it was bunched and ripped and he felt a stab of guilt flash through him at the thought of telling Sam he needed a new chair in his office. But the amount of stress that flowed through him easily buried that guilt. 

There was a lump in the back of his throat as he rubbed his eyes. They were burning slightly which he knew was because of tears but he refused to have them show let alone fall. 

He didn’t want to give Cole the satisfaction of making him break down. 

This was ridiculous, but this was to be expected eventually. When Shiro had signed that contract a year ago, he purposely put a target on his back. Focus on him, not Voltron, not the MFE’s, but him. They had their whole lives to look forward too, they were still young and eager. Shiro couldn’t let them be stunted and struggle like he used to be by the Garrison. They shouldn’t have to _fight_ for the simple desire to follow their dreams. 

And yet--

_(“Shiro--”)_

A part of him was bitter that he has to give up his. 

He didn’t believe for one second that everything would stop after the marriage, the council and by extension the Garrison, would continue to have him playing to their song. It wouldn’t stop here. Inhaling shakily he leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling, he purposely placed himself here, and yet he was wishing for an escape. He wanted to help people but at this rate he was going to be making propaganda videos instead of actually assisting people. 

“Reach for the stars…” He muttered and he did, he knew he did. But while Shiro wanted to continue too, he knew that there were some people that belonged among the stars.

And he was starting to realize maybe he wasn’t meant to stay with the stars. 

_“Shiro--Kolivan wants me to go to Daibazaal.”_

How could he be anything other than proud?

Keith had waited for years to know about his Mother, to know about his heritage. Shiro couldn’t hold him back from that. 

He refused to be the one that held Keith back from what he yearned for since childhood to adulthood. 

God, Shiro wished Keith was here, wished all the Paladin’s were here. Even after what happened to Allura--

_(“I’ll be back…” She had whispered in his ear, confident and burning like she always was--)_

A knock on his door cause him to jerk and he rubbed at his eyes just to make sure his eyes had no lingering wetness. “Come in!” He called as he stood up, grabbing the folder from the table with his Altean arm. 

The door opened and Sam walked in, his face pinched in concern. “Shiro? I saw Cole stalking through the halls and I wanted to make sure you’re alright.” It was always touching that even though Shiro wasn’t Sam’s biological son, the older man still treat him like one. It was probably from his earlier days in the Garrison, where Sam saw his potential and passion, and did everything he could to nurture it and make it grow.

Shiro owed a lot of things to Sam. The least he could do is protect Sam (and his family) from the Council’s reach too. 

So he places on a smile.

A little bit charismatic, a little bit loose showing his pleasure at seeing Sam.

(A smile that looked _just_ enough to be genuine--)

“Oh she was just talking to me about appearances. She wants to know what we’re focusing on next.” 

Sam sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Honestly I don’t know why she bothers coming here personally, Commander Iverson gives her Daily reports that go straight to her tablet.” 

He didn’t know.

Out of all of this Sam didn’t know what Cole and the Council were doing to Shiro. And if Sam didn’t know, then best bet that Iverson also didn’t know.

Good. 

Shiro smiles--

Apologetic and soft--

And laughs, “I wish I could say I understood what were running through their minds, but I’m afraid I’m as lost as you are.” 

When did he start getting so good at lying at people? Especially to the people he cared about? A part of him shrank from this knowledge because--

When did this start? 

And he knew when. 

It was always there.

(Since he came back--)

“What’s that?” Sam’s eyes were focused on the folder Shiro was holding. Shiro blinked and looked down to the folder, as if remembering it was just there, “Oh, this is just a report from the Karthulian System. I was just looking it over when Ms. Cole dropped by for a update.” His arm floats to his desk and places the folder on top of the large stack already there. 

Sam’s eyes gain a certain shine--

One of excitement.

It makes it so obvious that Pidge inherited her love of space from him.

(But her love of technology was all her own.)

“I think I’ve heard of that from Katie, it was a training ground wasn’t it?” Sam’s eyes moved to the folder and he could see the hands twitching at his sides from the curiosity. Shiro knew how badly Sam wanted to read it, but he couldn’t let Sam see through his little lie.

So Shiro--

Gives him bright, radiant grin and says with a low laugh,

“More like planets.” 

And that gains Sam’s attention. 

His eyes shining eagerly for more details.

So Shiro--

Grins at him as he moves over, “How about I tell you more about it as we grab some dinner?” He offers and Sam gives him a soft look tinged with pride. 

Shiro’s heart jerks in his chest.

“I think I can be convinced.” Sam says with a grin. Shiro laughs as he starts following the older man to the door, pushing Cole’s folder from his mind for now--

And tried to ignore the feeling of loneliness that are slowly beginning to form in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DuelingMoons) and a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/DuelingMoons) if you want to follow! I usually post previews of what I'm writing usually.


End file.
